The Last Christmas
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: O último natal do host club... sem imaginação para isso, desculpe. e e'


_Ouran High School Host Club não me pertence, mas se alguém quiser me dar o Tamaki de presente, aceitaria de bom grado._

_Haruhi's POV._

**The Last Christmas**

Era nosso último Natal juntos. Admito que sempre os achei muito idiotas, mas ver o clube diminuindo a cada ano que passa gera certa melancolia. Eu não admito, mas creio que todos percebem que eu amo o Clube de Anfitriões. Todos gostam desse clube. Tanto que mesmo quitando minha dívida, resolvi continuar até o final. Decidi isso ano passado, quando Hani e Mori-senpai se formaram. Nos vemos com frequência, mas não é a mesma coisa que estar todo dia juntos, atendendo clientes e ficando de papo-furado com elas. Apenas ao vê-los saindo pela última vez pela porta da Terceira Sala de Música que me dei conta que aquilo estava acabando aos poucos. Hani e Mori não seriam mais anfitriões, não voltariam ali. E, a partir do ano que vem, quando não precisar mais ir àquela sala, que eu me darei conta: o Clube de Anfitriões não existe mais. Tamaki e Kyouya-senpai vão se formar e, como Hikaru e Kaoru dizem, _"não terá mais graça"_. E eu acho o mesmo.

Pela visão iminente do fechamento do clube, Tamaki-senpai caprichou na festa desse final de ano. Provavelmente nem mesmo Kyouya reclamou dos gastos. Fomos a uma casa no campo. Ela não era muito grande (pelo menos para os padrões deles): dois andares, feita com tábuas de madeira e um aspecto acolhedor. Ouvi Tamaki gritar sobre "passar um Natal acolhedor em família" dentro do carro que nos levava lá. Esse papo de família já irritava, mas ninguém reclamou quando ele disse. Havia um ar pesado em todo o trajeto de ida para o local, que se dissipou apenas quando entramos na casa. Na sala havia uma lareira que já estava acesa e aquecia o ambiente, com um kotatsu bem no centro – provavelmente obra de Tamaki. Na cozinha que parecia ser mista com uma sala de jantar a mesa estava com várias comidas. Não era muito grande, mas era o suficiente para sete pessoas se sentarem e comerem bem. Achei incrível aqueles ricos não exagerarem como de costume. O relógio na sala marcava 23:45. Fomos até a mesa e nos sentamos. Tamaki na ponta, Kaoru, eu e Hikaru de um lado, e do outro Kyouya, seguido de Hani e Mori.

- Meus caros amigos! Este é mais um Natal que passamos juntos - senpai começou seu discurso de praxe. Eu me surpreendi com o que se seguiu, pois achei que saíria algo extremamente piegas e idiota (o que seria o típico dele) – O terceiro Natal, mas já passamos por muito mais, não é mesmo? Foram tantos momentos... Poderia citar vários, como a ida à praia de Okinawa até a visita a um shopping plebeu. Aprendemos muito nesse meio tempo. Expandimos horizontes! - ele gesticulava enquanto falava, erguendo os braços e nos fitando calidamente, um por um, mas logo os abaixou, pegando uma taça com vinho, estendendo a nós. – Aprendemos muito. Aprendemos uns com os outros. Isso nos tornou mais maduros, mais próximos, mais amigos. Juntos, nós crescemos e nos fortalecemos. Por isso... Por todos esses momentos... Todas as lembranças, boas ou ruins... Proponho um brinde à nós! Nossa união, nosso companheirismo e, principalmente, nossa amizade.

Ninguém disse nada. Tamaki-senpai sorria de um jeito que ninguém conseguiu deixar de fazê-lo, inclusive eu. Um sorriso desabrochou nos lábios de cada um. Olhavamos uns para os outros, felizes e, de algum modo, satisfeitos. Tudo valeu a pena – pude ver isso nos olhos de todos ali. O relógio badalou exatamente à meia-noite e nos levantamos, tocando as taças umas nas outras, o vindro tilintando ao encontrarem-se.

- Haruhii! – senpai cantarolou após sentarmos, me estendendo um prato com um sushi que parecia uma delícia. – Tem ootoro! Pode comer o quanto quiser!

- Senpai, não precisa me tratar como crian...

Não terminei de falar e engoli com a boca cheia d'água ao ver o sushi, resolvendo me servir. Parecia suculento demais para resistir e sabia que meus olhos brilhavam. Peguei os hashis e levei o ootoro até a boca, mastigando e pude ter certeza que era uma das melhores coisas que já havia comido!

- Que fofa... – os gêmeos murmuravam.

- Coma Haruhi, coma... Quero que coma o quanto quiser. – Tamaki também.

Eles me pareciam exageradamente emocionados, mas não liguei. Estava saboreando aquelas comidas super-caras.

- Tama-chan! Eu quero sobremesa! – Hani-senpai pediu após algum tempo. Ele tinha comido muito, mas sobremesa ele não recusava, até pedia mais.

- Kyouya?

O loiro virou-se para o Rei das Sombras, que limpou os lábios com guardanapo e se levantou, indo até uma geladeira que havia ali, pegando um bolo de morango e outro de chocolate, levando até a mesa.

- Aqui estão. Podem se servir.

Mori e Kyouya comeram apenas um pedaço, Tamaki um de cada, os Hitachiin idem, eu três de morango e Hani devorou o resto dos bolos, mas sobrou dois pedaços do de chocolate, que foram devidamente guardado na geladeira.

- Agora... – Hikaru começou.

- A parte mais divertida. – Kaoru completou.

- Hora de abrir os presentes!

Ambos falaram juntos, se levantando e correndo até a sala, que só agora reparei que tinha um pinheiro todo enfeitado próximo a escada que levava ao segundo andar. Tamaki riu e os seguiu, juntamente com Mitsukuni. Os quatro pareciam crianças, pois nós que sobravamos fomos caminhando calmamente, mas eu me assustei com o tamanho da árvore.

- Kyouya-senpai... Como colocaram isso aqui dentro?

O mais velho arrumou os óculos e abriu um sorrisinho misterioso.

- Temos nossos métodos.

Fiquei quieta. Já que era hora dos presentes, resolvi entregar os meus, afinal... Já que era o último Natal em que o clube existiria, achei justo dar uma lembrança a eles. Peguei seis embrulhos que estavam na minha bolsa que deixei na sala e entreguei a eles. Tamaki foi o primeiro a desvendar o dele.

- Que maravilha! Um cachecol feito com todo amor de Haruhi!

- Na verdade, eu comprei em uma loja.

Tamaki tossiu e completou.

- Um cachecol escolhido com todo amor de Haruhi! O que vocês ganharam?

Nisso, os outros retiraram cachecóis do embrulho também. Claro, de cores diferentes! De Tamaki era branco, de Kyouya azul marinho, de Mori roxo escuro, de Hani rosa, de Kaoru laranja e de Hikaru azul claro.

- Comprei apenas as cores diferentes, pois assim não dá briga. – expliquei, pois sabia que várias gotas escorriam pelas cabeças deles.

- Certamente! Haruhi, como uma boa filha, sempre pensando no bem dos pais! – passou o braço por meus ombros, colocando um bichinho de pelúcia em minhas mãos, que segurei por mero reflexo, mas usei uma das mãos para beslicar a do loiro. Ele se afastou, assoprando a mão.

- Senpai, eu não sou mais criança! - franzi as sobrancelhas, mas olhei o ursinho. Tamaki chorava, perguntando se eu não havia gostado do presente. Não era que eu não tinha gostado, mas fazia anos que não ganhava bichinhos de pelúcia, tanto que não tinha nenhum em meu quarto, mas olhando o ursinho... Ele era até fofo. Pêlos castanhos e um laço vermelho rodeando o pescoço. – Mas... Até que é bonitinho.

- Eba! Haruhi gostou do meu presente!

- Haruhi! Também temos um presente para você. Aqui está. – os gêmeos colocaram um chaveiro em minhas mãos. – Também temos um. Olhe! Estamos combinando.

Realmente, Hikaru e Kaoru também tinham um chaveiro igual ao que ganhei. Tamaki faltou apenas se morder de raiva, mas Kyouya o segurava para não pular nos Hitachiin. O chaveiro era prateado e pareciam três partes que se encaixavam e era exatamente isso.

- Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Esse aqui é meu e do Takashi! – o mais velho me empurrou uma caixa quadrada, um tanto quanto grande, embrulhada em papel de presente de coelhinhos.

- Ah... Obrigada, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai.

- Sim.

Eu, sinceramente, criei expectativa de que seria algo útil, mas quando abri o embrulho, não esperava aquilo! Enorme, de três andares, cheio de morangos... e de plástico. A coisa mais inútil que ganhei até hoje.

- Nee, nee! A ideia é que como você não pode sempre comer doces caros, poderá pelo menos olhar sempre que quiser! Não parece uma delícia?! – explicava.

- Realmente... Obrigada, Hani-senpai. – meu tom de desgosto era perceptível, mas o mais velho não percebeu.

- Por nada! – exclamou e saiu rindo até Takashi.

- Haruhi, meu presente mandei entregar na sua casa. É um conjunto de chá, já que até hoje você não possui xícaras suficientes. Claro, por falar nisso, é uma lembrança para Ranka-san.

Eu podia jurar que ele pensou _"afinal, não ganharei nada dando presentes a você"_ e pela expressão que o moreno fazia, era isso mesmo. Não liguei, afinal foi o presente mais útil da noite.

- Obrigada, Kyouya-senpai.

Ficamos conversando até por volta das três da manhã, sentados no kotatsu, realmente parecendo uma família feliz. Mas um a um foi deixando a sala e indo para os quartos, Hani sendo o primeiro, junto com Mori, seguido dos gêmeos, depois eu. Sobraram Kyouya e Tamaki-senpai, então não sei qual deles foi deitar primeiro. Provavelmente eles caíram cansados na cama, mas eu não conseguia dormir. Tamaki nos considerava membros da família dele, talvez devido a história dele ser tão trágica, mas isso não importava. Com o tempo, realmente viramos uma família! Era triste pensar que isso acabava ali, apesar de saber que a gente não perderia contato. Fiquei a encarar meus presentes em um canto do quarto e uma lágrima escorreu solitária por minha face, mas rapidamente eu limpei ela e vi as horas. Quatro e dez da manhã. Resolvi levantar para tomar um copo d'água, pois sentia minha garganta seca e como estava frio, coloquei um pesado casaco marrom por cima da minha camisola rosa. É, meu pai tinha rearrumado minha mala sem meu consentimento, para variar um pouco. Saí do quarto e desci as escadas lentamente, com cuidado, para não acordar ninguém ou tropeçar, meu caminho sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes da árvore. Quando ia para a cozinha, uma voz me assustou.

- Haruhi? Ainda não dormiu?

Era Tamaki. Virei-me para ele, que estava sentado no kotatsu.

- Tamaki-senpai? E você? Não foi dormir?

Perguntei pois reparei que ele estava com as mesmas roupas: uma blusa de frio de mangas compridas e gola alta de cor azul clara e uma calça cor creme, meias brancas. A única diferença era que ele usava o cachecol que eu havia dado. Ele soltou uma risada baixa e assentiu.

- É. Eu estou sem sono! E você? Não conseguiu dormir?

- Apenas fiquei com sede e vim tomar um copo de água.

Fui para a cozinha, com ele me seguindo, pegando um copo de água, bebendo lentamente para evitar o olhar de Tamaki. Ele estava desconfiado. Não sabia como, mas ele parecia saber das coisas que aconteciam conosco.

- Entendo... Quer comer bolo?

Ele me perguntou com um sorriso, pegando os dois pratos com o pedaço de bolo de chocolate da geladeira. Eu ia negar, falar que não gosto de doces e estava com sono, mas era mentira, pelo menos a parte do sono. Não estava com o mínimo sono. Retribui o sorriso e peguei um dos pratos da mão dele.

- Seria bom.

Fomos para a sala, sentando nos kotatsus, pois estava frio demais para ficar na mesa de jantar. Ele parecia feliz mesmo com o fim do Clube de Anfitriões que ele tanto se empenhou em abrir.

- Você parece feliz, Tamaki-senpai. – externei meu pensamento.

- Pareço? – ele me fitou, pousando o garfo no prato e colocando uma mão sobre a outra.

- Parece. Não se sente mal com o final do clube?

- Claro que sim, Haruhi! É como se uma família se desfazendo.

Ele voltou a comer, não percebendo ou simplesmente ignorando minha expressão de incomprensão.

- Então por quê? Por que continua sorrindo?

- Porque não tenho motivos para chorar! Ainda vamos continuar amigos e os momentos que o clube nos proporcionou foram únicos. Creio que nos divertimos ao máximo. Então quero me lembrar desses bons momentos. Chorar no final não adiantará nada.

- ...Tem razão.

- Olhe lá, Haruhi!

Me virei para a direção que ele apontava: a janela. Tinha começado a nevar. Os flocos caíam lentamente lá fora, o branco constratando com o véu negro. Tamaki sustentava um brilho nas íris de pura felicidade. Era estranho para mim, pois neve era algo comum para nós e para ele também, tinha certeza.

- Não é bonito, Haruhi?

- Sim... É.

Me dei conta que não fitava a neve caindo como meu senpai. Medei conta de que eu o mirava na face. Me dei conta de que não concordei que a neve caindo era bonita – apesar de também ser – mas concordei que Tamaki-senpai era bonito. Corei e desviei o olhar quando me dei conta, torcendo para a iluminação precária ser o suficiente para meu rubor se tornar imperceptível. Pelo visto foi, pois Tamaki se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vamos na varanda?

- C-Claro.

Me levantei com a ajuda dele e fomos na cozinha, aproveitando e deixando os pratos na pia. Saímos na varanda e sentamos na escada, comigo me encolhendo na tentativa de me aquecer.

- Com sua licença...

Tamaki murmurou e estava corado, não imaginava o motivo. Só entendi quando ele passou os braços por meus ombros, pousando minha cabeça contra o tórax dele. Ele era quente. Depois disso, ficou um silêncio um tanto quanto constrangedor, então resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Tamaki-senpai, o que é aquilo? – apontei para a madeira em cima de nós, onde estava presa uma planta que nunca vi antes.

- Aquilo? – ele levantou o olhar e abriu um sorriso. – É um ramo de visco! Achei que Kyouya tinha esquecido! Eu queria um Natal bem tradicional, então pedi para ele. Só não entendo porque penduraram aqui... Será que ele planejava brincar na neve amanhã? Todavia, é normal na Europa, principalmente na Irlanda, Inglaterra e Escócia pendurá-lo nas portas e entradas. – eu estava impressionada pelo que ele sabia, mas ele fez uma pausa e corou. – E... Dizem que quando duas pessoas se encontrarem embaixo de um, devem se beijar e, assim, serão felizes.

Eu também corei e o silêncio continuou constrangedor. Eu me levantei após alguns longos minutos.

- Acho que vou dormir, senpai. Você deveria ir também.

- Haruhi...

- Boa noite, Tamaki-senpai.

Não sabia se dar "boa noite" para aquele horário era correto, mas tentei me retirar, só que ele foi mais rápido. Levantou e segurou meu pulso e me virou para ele. Ele estava completamente vermelho – e não era pelo frio, eu sabia disso, pois estava na mesma situação. Eu gostava daquele idiota, já sabia disso, mas ignorei todo esse tempo. A questão era se aquele idiota descobriu seus sentimentos, mas eu tinha medo de saber. Ele moveu os lábios, como se tentasse falar algo, mas afrouxou o aperto em meu pulso até soltá-lo.

- Desculpe, Haruhi! Você deve estar cansada! Dormir é importante.

Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, parecendo sem graça. Eu respirei fundo e o puxei pelos ombros, aproveitando que ele estava um degrau abaixo de mim, selando os lábios. Fechei meus olhos, não vendo que ele arregalou os dele, mas após a surpresa passar ele retribuiu, só que nessa hora eu me afastei e saí correndo, com uma das mãos sobre os lábios, me trancando no meu quarto. Apesar de lá fora estar frio, fora provado que a neve pode trazer boas recordações. E tinha certeza que não era apenas eu que pensava assim.

**Fim**

_Escrita dia 25/04. _Ou seja, bem antes do Natal, fato. Todavia, espero que tenham gostado. Foi feita de coração.

Quero dedicar à Artemys Ichihara que me ajudou (com ideias de presentes e mais ainda) e ao Guilherme também, pela paciência em ler e me apontar os erros. :D

E, claro, também a todas as pessoas que fizeram meu ano especial. Creio que elas sabem bem quem são. :D

Obrigada (apesar de eu saber que nem todos vão ler isto). E, claro, um Feliz Natal para todos! Muita paz, harmonia e felicidade. E, claro, presentes e comida, que isso não pode faltar né? Hahah!

Parei x)

Que tal me dar de presente uma review? Não é o Tamaki, mas também ficaria muuito feliz!

Beijos e, novamente, uma feliz natal!


End file.
